monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Tamamo
Tamamo no Mae, more commonly known as Tamamo, is the leader and queen of the kitsune/animal monsters, and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. She participated in the Monster Lord coronation battle; where she, the other Knights and Alice clashed to decide who would be the next Monster Lord. During this battle she tied for third with Erubetie due to a double knock-out. Despite her child-like appearance, she is the most powerful animal-based monster and acted as a mother figure to Alice XV (Fifteenth) and Alice XVI (Sixteenth) when they were being raised to be the next Monster Lord; one rumor states that Tamamo was the mentor of the Monster Lord for five generations straight. Her hometown is Yamatai Village, and her favorite food is thin fried tofu. In truth, Tamamo is one of the Six Ancestors, one of the very first creations of Alice I (First) and the ancestral progenitor of all animal monsters. Prior to her revelation of her true nature in Chapter 3, it seems that in modern times; only Tamamo's current right hands, Yao and Nanabi, seem to be aware of this fact. After the Great Monster Wars, which happened a thousand years prior, Goddess Ilias tricked all of the Six Ancestors and Alice I into sealing themselves by claiming she would not harm their descendants, but Tamamo, ordered by Alice I to secretly watch over the Monster Lord line, was able to partially escape the seal by throwing her original body into subspace and transferring her spirit into a weaker, child-like body. She also developed Word of Dispel, which allowed her to temporarily regain her full power and original body for a short while. Tamamo monitored the Monster Lords from the shadows, preparing them against Ilias as well as preventing them from going rogue like the infamous Black Alice who coldly destroyed everything in her path. Though she may appear to be a nag, Tamamo is nevertheless respected as a "second mother" by Alice XVI. Ilias seems to be unaware of her identity as one of the Six Ancestors, or was too preoccupied to even notice. She is a master of earth magic, using it to make herself immune to most attacks as well as to deal incredible amounts of damage to her opponents. However, despite her main elemental attribute, Tamamo also uses fire in her Six Ancestor form. Tamamo is also an expert strategist, leading strategy meetings by summoning all the world's leaders to plot out offensive and defensive battle tactics and their roles in them, a plan that won against Ilias's second war declaration. Also, like all the other Heavenly Knights and Alice, Tamamo is capable of teleportation (both teleporting herself to another location and others to her location) and telepathy. She along with Granberia are the only Heavenly Knights shown upholding their duties; ever since Alice left for her journey, it has been mentioned that Tamamo took care of governmental affairs. Tamamo is also extremely loyal to the Monster Lord line, having served directly under Alice I and followed all her instructions to the letter in continuing to serve and mentor the following generations of Monster Lords and even intends to do that for all eternity. However, like the other knights, Tamamo is sometimes seen doing her own thing, usually to satisfy her whimsical personality. Tamamo is shown to be playful, fairly relaxed and easy-going, similar to Alma Elma, but unlike her, she is neither malicious nor cruel. Should she defeat Luka she keeps him as a husband as opposed to killing him. She also means no harm to humans and actually wishes for coexistence between humans and monsters, but, like Alice, she initially does not seem to care whatever happens to Luka. Tamamo does, however, entrust him to look after Alice and bring forth coexistence and even helps him more than once, teaching him how to properly use the power of the earth and actually seems satisfied of how strong he has become near the end of Chapter 2. Biography Born as one of the Six Ancestors, she was one of the very first offspring of Alice I who served as the ancestor of all animal-type monsters. When Ilias declared war against all monsters, inciting the conflict known as the Great Monster Wars, Tamamo fought against the angelic army alongside the other Six Ancestors and Alice I. Her participation in this conflict was impressive enough that her status was well known to even the First Seraph; Micaela. However, Alice I was defeated when she realized that the war would destroy the world that she and Ilias shaped, and the evil divine goddess tricked Alice I and the Six Ancestors into sealing themselves under a promise to not harm the monsters. On Alice I's orders; instead of complying, Tamamo found a loophole in the contract and transferred her main body into subspace while transferring her spirit over to a weaker form. Following Alice I's wishes, Tamamo has since watched over and mentored the Monster Lord line. In present day, she first appears in the Treasure Cave attempting to claim the Poseidon’s Bell, although she seemed more interested in the cave’s traps and was setting them off for her own amusement. After Luka defeats Nanabi, the door ahead opens revealing Tamamo, who apologizes for letting her companions become sealed and then begins to unseal the Kitsune but currently does not have enough power to restore Nanabi. Luka assumes she’s not as powerful as Nanabi due to her child-like appearance, until Alice tells him to look at her tails: she has nine, and as Alice states “seven tails isn’t comparable with nine”; she is the Heavenly Knight Tamamo, whose powers rival that of Granberia’s. She then learns that Alice has taken interest in Luka, and calls her “Monster Lord” right in front of him, leaving him a bit shocked while Alice berates his stupidity as she had dropped off many obvious hints. Tamamo laughs for having said it aloud. The Kitsune then nudges Tamamo, who learns that her subordinate was rescued from a Spider Girl by Luka. As the leader of the kitsune, Tamamo decides to reward him by offering to let him pet her tail or give him thin fried tofu. If Luka chooses to pet her tail, Alice leaves while Tamamo begins stroking his penis with her tails. She leaves afterward, however without the bell and Alice, he cannot continue his journey, thus decides to head back home to live the rest of his life there and receiving a Game Over. Opting for the thin fried tofu, Alice instead greedily eats it and leaves, followed by Tamamo. Again, Luka goes home which results in a Game Over. Should Luka choose the Poseidon’s Bell, she willingly gives it to him. She asks if he must fight her for it: however, choosing to will lead to an impossible battle. If Luka chooses not to, he will remark that she isn’t causing any trouble to humanity, although she reminds him that they will fight eventually and leaves. After Luka defeated Alma Elma, she shares the tale with Tamamo and Granberia, who is left at disbelief until Tamamo backs up the Succubus Queen. Granberia then leaves afterwards; Tamamo remarks that Granberia seems to be stopping a nuisance before it grows, which seems unlike her, although Alma Elma believes it to be the opposite. The Succubus Queen then asks where Erubetie is, Tamamo replies that she shut herself in Undine's Spring, and the Kitsune Leader decides to head to her hometown. Alma Elma wonders if the random actions of the Four Heavenly Knights seem to chip away their reputation, although Tamamo wonders if she is included her own actions as well. The Succubus Queen merely laughs at this. Later, Luka encounters Tamamo in Yamatai Village, where the villagers are praising her as “Mighty Fox.” Luka assumes that she is attacking, and when he draws his sword, the villagers warn him that he’ll be cursed for attacking a fox. Tamamo informs him that the place is her hometown and she has no reason to destroy it, so Luka stands down. The village chief then appears and informs them of a creature named Yamata no Orochi overtaking the town. Tamamo seems to agree to help in overriding the monster. Heading to the village’s Fox Shrine, Tamamo scares off Alice as she picks on her tails. She reveals the kitsune bullied her in the past, although this was one of her methods to prevent the Monster Lord from having hatred against humanity, claiming that Alice going rogue would be worse than the incident of Black Alice. She also says that Alice XVI also has a deep-seated trauma due to something that “broke her young heart”, however Tamamo does not give further details as it is “all in the past.” The kitsune then speculates on Luka’s strange powers: his final attack; Daystar sealed Nanabi despite not utilizing the power of the Angel Halo. She then suggests that his own body holds some sort of holy power. However, she warns him not to use it again, or that power may consume him and he will turn into a being of pure holy energy, stating that she has seen men being destroyed by that power. Before Luka leaves her shrine, Tamamo asks him to look after Alice. Heading out to defeat Yamata no Orochi, Alice mentions that Tamamo went back to the Monster Lord’s Castle, but left a fluffy ball in her place. During the battle with the monster, the ball turns into Tamamo and she lectures Luka on how to use Gnome's power properly: he has to imagine himself as one with the earth. For interfering, Yamata no Orochi starts smashing her head into Tamamo’s neck, but she takes no damage, and continues to use that technique. After Luka properly administers the earth’s breath, Tamamo punches and tail attacks Yamata no Orochi and deals insane damage, leaving her confused. She then takes Angel Halo and uses it to finish the beast off with Earth Rumbling Decapitation, sealing her. The following morning, the group leaves town, and Tamamo departs, reminding Luka that she won’t show mercy at the Monster Lord’s Castle. Tamamo is next seen in a dream after Luka is seriously injured in a battle with Granberia at Gold Volcano. After being taken to Gold Port's Inn while unconscious, he sees her trying to stop Alice XV (Fifteenth) from sacrificing herself to the heroes in order to achieve coexistence between humans and monsters, but she is put to sleep and is unable to stop the Monster Lord. At the Monster Lord’s Castle, Tamamo decides to unleash the Giganto Weapon against Luka after he defeats Imp. She rides the ancient chimera into battle and briefly informs him of its origin and power before teleporting away. After Luka makes it up to the great hall of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is nonetheless impressed with Luka’s victory, but refuses to stand down. She steps up to the plate second after Alma Elma’s defeat. She uses the earth’s breath to prevent Luka from dealing damage to her. He tries to match up, but takes severe damage from her punch. He then applies Sylph to avoid her tackle, tail attack, and roll, until Alma Elma stops her for breaking many parts of the castle, and Erubetie adds on that she wonders who will repair the mess, on which Tamamo replies that once she defeats Luka she’ll enslave him and have him fix it. Tamamo then binds Luka with her tail; he struggles but it’s no use. Feeling despair, he is told by her to think back on who he is, and with that he is able to power up Gnome and rips off her tail and breaks free. With his earth power equal to hers, he takes no damage from her physical blows. She strips and fights with sexual attacks, but Luka holds his own and defeats her, receiving another pledge for coexistence. Unlike the other Knights, Tamamo is actually pleased with the idea of coexistence. However, Alice’s voice rings in the castle, welcoming Luka to her throne to fight her. Tamamo tries to stop him, but he ignores her and rushes in blindly. After Ilias declares war and has Promestein attack the Monster Lord’s Castle, Tamamo arrives riding the Giganto Weapon as Promestein’s forces prepare to capture Luka and uses the thousand-year old chimera to mow down the enemy chimera, much to Promestein’s surprise that someone else had knowledge of the creatures, but the Giganto Weapon is made of short work by Arc-En-Ciel. However, Tamamo overhears Promestein boasting that her chimeras are mostly comprised of animals; Tamamo then glares at the Chimera Beasts, causing them to cower in fear at the animal queen. This prompts Promestein to order a retreat, much to the dismay of the Next Dolls, especially Tsukuyomi whose purpose was to defeat Tamamo. Luka once again blindly rushes out to follow suit and again ignores Tamamo’s warning. After Luka and Alice reunite in Promestein’s laboratory beneath Remina and defeat the mad scientist while trying to find a way to undo the seal that Promestein put on her back at the castle, Tamamo crashes in from the ceiling and begins to read the data, but notes that there is too much for her to read alone. She then suddenly reports that the entire world is under siege by Ilias’s forces, including Ilias Village, Luka’s hometown, causing him to once again rush out blindly and ignore Tamamo’s warning. At Enrika, just as Micaela finishes briefing Luka and Alice on Ilias’s history, Tamamo arrives with the Giganto Weapon and informs them that she has been researching the seal that Promestein put on Alice and shortly leaves with Alice to teach her the Word of Dispel, an ability that allows her to temporarily regain her full power and true form for just three seconds. After the immediate crisis all over the world has been averted, Alice and Luka return the Monster Lord's Castle where they meet Tamamo who is still deciphering the discs with the other kitsunes, much to Alice's dismay. After Queen Elf arrives to report that Promestein's forces seemed to be transporting their prisoners to Fairy’s Island, Tamamo perks up and informs them that she found data that there is an underground area called the Drain Lab. The next day Tamamo sends Luka and Alice off to the Sealed Sinner’s Prison to gather data on holy energy in order to turn the tables against the angels. After Luka and Alice gather data on holy energy from the Sealed Sinner’s Prison and returns to the Monster Lord’s Castle to discuss a strategy, Tamamo informs her fellows that they will have to take over the Ivory Towers to be able to harm the angels and attack Ilias head on, and tells the Heavenly Knights that they will take that task. Shortly after this first meeting is a second one, where human and monster rulers from all over the world are informed of the task at hand and Tamamo instructs them to defend themselves against Ilias's second assault. After the meeting, Tamamo gives Tiny Lamia, who came along with Iliasburg's Sutherland Inn owner to represent her town, three jewels and tells her to use them at the time of need. Luka later visits Tamamo in her room, where he asks her a few questions. Tamamo reveals she fought in the Monster Lord Coronation to help prevent Alice from falling in battle against her competitors. She says that she will win against Tsukuyomi because her “tail is fluffier than her's”. After coexistence, Tamamo plans to continue tutoring the next generation of Monster Lords, and asks him what he will do; when he replies that he hasn't thought about it, she tells him not to think about self-sacrifice. Tamamo tells Luka that Alice used the Angel Halo to fight against Ilias, but for its history, Lucifina gave it to Heinrich who used it to fight against Black Alice and Ilias, but went berserk until he ultimately was killed by the sword itself. With no more questions, Tamamo sends Luka out while she deals with business. The next day, the Heavenly Knights leave to complete their objectives, and in her Ivory Tower, Tamamo is ambushed by Tsukuyomi. She notes her opposition possesses her cellular structure and magic, but boasts that her tails are fluffier. Tamamo is quickly and easily pushed into a corner, and Tsukuyomi considers delivering the final blow quickly. Tamamo then notes that Tsukuyomi's rushing into Promestein's plan to rebel against Ilias, having learned the information from her discs. Tsukuyomi admits that the Next Dolls were indeed created to fight against the angel forces, but Tamamo mentions that these actions are a repeat of the past, which is what led to her enemy's downfall. Tamamo then commends Tsukuyomi's power and decides to end her once and for all with a technique she planned to use on Ilias; the chimera assumes she's bluffing, but Tamamo pities her inferior copy for being a sacrificial pawn and chants an incantation. Tsukuyomi realizes the chants are from the Word of Dispel and Tamamo transforms, revealing herself to be one of the Six Ancestors, and then realizes her true purpose of being a pawn. Commanding Tsukuyomi to disappear, Tamamo incinerates her with crimson flames, leaving no trace of her existence. With the chimera gone, Tamamo's magic expires and she reverts back to normal, although she is incapacitated by a side effect resulting a degradation in her brain that causes her to skip around playfully. Yao and Nanabi arrive on scene and Yao takes Tamamo's place in swapping the elemental seal to divert the world's holy energy while Nanabi summons other kitsunes to lend Tamamo their power and return her to normal. During the final fight with Ilias, Tamamo is the third Heavenly Knight to arrive, utilizing her Six Ancestor form. Ilias is surprised as Tamamo explains her motives in secretly watching over the Monster Lord line; Ilias intends to free her from her burdens, and likewise the Ancestor intends to free the evil goddess from her role. Ilias then proceeds to insult Tamamo, saying that she's alone because Alice I and the other Ancestors are sealed and offers to send her to hell so she can join them; Tamamo fires back that she's not alone because she's with the sixteenth generation, and responds with her own taunt; that Ilias is the loner due to being abandoned and betrayed, but she boasts that she doesn't need anyone. Tamamo's magic eventually expires, reverting her back to her sealed form. She insists that she can still fight, but Alice begs her not to as she does not want to lose her second mother; the timely arrival of Granberia convinces her to step down. Tamamo then tells Alice and Luka not to die before leaving. One month after Ilias's defeat, Tamamo took care of many affairs such as personally overseeing the reconstruction of Luka's hometown, Ilias Village. She also planned to test Luka's ability to resist temptation to see if he was worthy to marry Alice; she informed Amira to go overboard when describing the relationship between Luka and Alice so it would create a rumor that the two were married, and then went on to inform Queen Harpy, Tiny Lamia, Vampire Girl, Dragon Pup, Succubus, and the other Heavenly Knights to seduce Luka, also telling them that the Monster Lord wouldn't get mad for stealing her husband. Stationed at the Fox Shrine in Yamatai Village, Luka plays along in worshipping Tamamo, who offers him to be her love. If Luka agrees, she uses her Six Ancestor form to rape him in reverse cowgirl position and does this for all eternity. If not, Tamamo becomes disappointed, worried about her stomach. Once Luka and Alice return to the Monster Lord's Castle after exploring the coexisting world, Tamamo greets them and congratulates Luka for passing the test, and now approves of him marrying Alice. Luka is a bit surprised at how sudden it is, and Tamamo teases Alice for staying near the bedridden Luka for the whole month. Luka then conveys his feelings; if he goes the straight out way and confesses his love, Tamamo is left out of the conversation; but going the roundabout in simply saying its too sudden or staying silent results Tamamo saying it still means he agrees. With the marriage complete, Tamamo urges the newly weds to breed and have a kid, teasingly telling/warning Luka not to die before giving them privacy. Monsterpedia Entries Tamamo (1) “Among animal-based monsters, Tamamo is the most powerful. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, she is a master of earth magic. In addition, despite her looks, she holds powerful physical strength. Proud of her fluffy nine tails, she enjoys using it to play with men. Binding the male up with her tails, Tamamo will tickle every corner of the man’s body as she plays with him. There is no man who can resist this stimulation. Once she finishes playing, she almost always releases the man; however if she finds a man she really likes, she may make him into her lover. As the man would already have been made into a prisoner of her fluffy tail, there is no man who would be able to refuse her. Also, she loves fried tofu.” Tamamo (2) “The strongest of the beast type monsters, and the leader of the kitsune race. One of the Four Heavenly Knights, her physical and defense strength are unmatched among all monsters despite her tiny body. In addition, her magical power is extremely high, enabling her to use many types of magic. With a calm disposition, she won’t attack humans unless challenged first. It seems she also acts to prevent trouble to between humans and monsters. With her true age unknown, she also acted as the the teacher for the last few generations of Monster Lords. At the very least, she has been in this role since Alipheese the Fifteenth was a child. Acting as Alipheese the Sixteenth’s mentor since childhood, she has a close bond with the current Monster Lord. Due to her strict education, Alipheese quickly gets moody when Tamamo starts to nag at her. Though in truth Alipheese seems to care for her, with their relationship closer to that of a mother and daughter than of a teacher and pupil.” Tamamo (End) “The only Nine-Tailed Kitsune, and one of the Four Heavenly Knights. In actuality, Tamamo is one of the original Six Ancestors, and has served as an adviser to Monster Lords since Alipheese the Eighth's reign. She was instructed to teach and guide future Monster Lords to ensure that disaster didn't happen again. Even though the world is at peace, she hasn't changed her role. Tired of nagging on the now somewhat wise Alipheese the Sixteenth, she's looking forward to the birth of the next generation.” Attacks First Battle *Nine Moons: Normal attack that damages nine times and leads to a one hit KO. *Non-requestable technique Second Battle *Breath of the Earth: Ability to bring down the power of the earth in her body. Makes her immune to all damage until Wild Lands is used. *Wind Cancel: Magic attack that fades Sylph’s power after she is summoned on the first turn. *Water Cancel: Magic attack that fades Undine’s power after she is summoned on the first turn. *Fire Cancel: Magic attack that fades Salamander’s power after she is summoned on the first turn. *Tamamo Punch: Powerful attack that deals a huge amount of damage. *Tamamo Tackle: Powerful attack that leads to a one hit KO. *Tail Attack: Powerful attack. *Tamamo Rolling: Powerful attack. *Tail Bind: Triggers Bind status and deals damage. Leads to Tail Squeeze on the next turn. *Tail Squeeze: Binded attack. Kitsune Handling: Normal attack. Kitsune Mouth Handling: Normal attack. Flat Breast Rub: Normal attack. Moonwar Footpound: Normal attack that damages three times. Emasculating Amusement: Triggers trance status and deals damage. *Tail Entangle: Triggers bind status and deals damage. Leads to Moontail Entanglement on the next turn. Moontail Entanglement: Binded attack. Nine Moons: Normal attack that damages nine times. Also has a variant that damages three times. *Moonlight Healing: Ability to recover 11000 HP. *Kitsune Mount: Triggers bind status and leads immediately to Moonlight Rendezvous. Moonlight Rendezvous: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Moonlight Charge: Preparation for Moonlight Cannon. *Moonlight Cannon: Ultimate attack. Leads to a one hit KO if not Guarded. Other Skills *Nine Tails Funeral Pyre: Six Ancestor's form attack, deals massive fire-type damage. *Dance of Death: High-damaging claw attack that hits thrice. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview First Battle Her first battle is impossible to win; she’ll wave her tails menacingly and then use Nine Moons on the second turn, automatically KO-ing Luka regardless of what he does. Requests are also not available in the battle as she will ask Luka to “fight seriously”. Fighting her is not necessary, but is required to unlock her entry in the encyclopedia as well as achieving 100% completion. Succumbing to the pleasure of her Nine Moons, Tamamo binds him and strokes his penis with her tails, then marries him. Second Battle In the second battle, Luka must use Gnome; doing anything else will result an automatic loss and if he tries to use another spirit, she’ll cancel it. After withstanding her punch, summon Sylph, otherwise he’ll lose. After avoiding her Tackle, Tail Attack and Rolling, Tamamo will then bind him with her tail and squeeze; use this time to Meditate or Luka will not survive the subsequent barrages. Luka must Struggle for four turns, after which he will summon his determination to enhance Gnome’s powers to slip free and crush through her defenses. With Gnome’s Wild Lands, he is finally able to fight her on even terms. She then strips and begins using non-lethal sexual techniques. Use Earth Rumbling Decapitation then continue with normal attacking and saving SP for Meditation and Gnome/Sylph resummons until her health whittles down to nothing. Struggle if bound; although he can still attack at this state, she will not relent. However, she will use Moonlight Healing to recover 11,000 HP once her health reaches the halfway mark. Sylph is still necessary in this battle to avoid her trance attack Emasculating Amusement and her Kitsune Mount which immediately leads to her one-hit KO rape attack Moonlight Rendezvous. Once her health whittles down to the near end-point, she clothes herself and breaks open the ceiling to absorb the moonlight for her ultimate attack: Moonlight Cannon. If Luka does not Guard, it will mean the end of him. Exhausted, Tamamo collapses to the ground and lies flat for the remainder of the battle, allowing Luka to finish her off, allowing one of the few opportunities in Chapter 2 to use Quadruple Giga. Like Alma Elma, if defeated while she remains clothed, she’ll give him a blowjob, and if naked, she does vaginal intercourse, but the difference is that she keeps him as a mate rather than killing him. Evaluations Tamamo (1) “It looks like the queen of the Kitsunes defeated you... As you are now, you cannot defeat this opponent. You need to find a way to avoid this fight. One day you will be able to face her on equal footing... Now go, oh brave Luka. One day you will be able to fight her...” Tamamo (2) “Defeated by the kitsune leader, and content with a life as her lover…? Your failures as a hero continue to pile up right at the end of your quest. At the start, Tamamo isn’t fighting seriously at all. Just summon spirits as the situation calls for. But once Tamamo takes off her clothes, her attacks become a lot more serious. Her damage output is extreme, so Gnome is required. In addition, you risk an instant loss if you can’t break free of her bind. She is able to rape you in an instant, but you can avoid it with Sylph. In addition, many of her tail attacks have a high avoidance chance with Sylph. Fighting with Gnome and Sylph together is the best method. In addition, the double criticals will go a long way. Lastly, she uses a unique skill to bring you to your end if you lose before she becomes serious. Go ahead and shame me by viewing it, since I know you will anyway. Now go, oh brave Luka. Destroy the leader of the kitsune, and throw their entire race into confusion.” Trivia *In Japanese Mythology, Tamamo-no-Mae is a kind or evil nine-tailed kitsune that takes the form of a young, beautiful and intelligent woman. *Amaterasu, the owner of Tamamo’s fan, is the Japanese Shinto deity that serves as the goddess of the sun. *Kyuubi, the owner of Tamamo’s kimono, is Japanese for "Nine Tails", often referring to a nine-tailed fox. *According to Alice’s second Monsterpedia entry, Tamamo was left in charge of governmental affairs. *When she teleports, Tamamo may backflip and disappear before she lands. *The only time in the game when Tamamo seems to be genuinely annoyed by something is when she brings up the story of Black Alice. *Tamamo is the only high-leveled kitsune that does not use status-inflicting eyes in any way while battling Luka. *Tamamo uses her Nine Moons in two different ways: one where she uses all nine tails to stroke Luka’s penis while the other connects to form a cylinder shape that engulfs and sucks his penis as if it were a vagina. *Oddly, in their second battle, if Luka succumbs to Kitsune Mouth Handling with her naked, her clothes come back on. *Tamamo is the only Heavenly Knight who heals in battle (which is, surprisingly, a trait not shared by Erubetie). When Luka calls this cheating, Tamamo lampshades the fact that it’s just as bad as him using Meditation. From her viewpoint, it`s even worse, since Luka can use it much more often than she is capable of. *Tamamo takes great interest in Luka as in every battle which Luka loses against her, she takes him as a lover, and potentially as a husband. **This is supported in that Kitsune stated that for members of her race to get married, they have to make their future husband orgasm three times, which Tamamo gracefully does in all her rape scenes. **This is also supported in Chapter 1 where she is first met. After examining Luka, she comments that he is cute and that she would make him her lover. *Strangely enough, despite being a nine-tailed fox, Tamamo is depicted with only eight tails in the artwork of her sealed form. It is only in the second H-scene where Tamamo straddles Luka and her Six Ancestor form that all of her nine tails are shown. *Yamatai Village can be skipped, preventing Tamamo from teaching Luka Breath of the Earth. Doing so leaves Luka with Strength of the Earth until Alice teaches him Breath of the Earth, commenting he is not using the earth properly, which is before entering Gold Volcano. *In the English fandom, she is the most well-liked out of the Four Heavenly Knights. *The "Touch Fluffy Tail" option has become so memetic, there is a song about it. Gallery Official Art Tamamo Ball.png|Tamamo curled up into a ball. TamamoDefeated.png|Tamamo exhausted after her “Moonlight Cannon” attack misses. tamamo2.png|A shocked Tamamo after one of her tails has been torn off. tamamowhosbeeneatingmytofu.png|Tamamo commanding the Chimera Beasts to break off their assault tamamoallgrownup.png|Tamamo's true form Tamamo and Giganto.jpg|Tamamo riding Giganto Weapon as shown in Monster Girl Quest: Beyond The End Fanart Tamamo #5.jpg|Fan Art #1 Fan Art #2.jpg|Fan Art #2 Tammamo in Yamati.jpg|"Hey there! Would you like an iyokan?" Category:Animals Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Characters: Chapter 3 Category:Four Heavenly Knights Category:Kitsune Category:Loli Category:Monster Lord’s Castle Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 2 Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Optional Fights Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Six Ancestors Category:Treasure Cave Category:Yamatai Village